One Strange Family Reunion
by eltigre221
Summary: It's been two years since Manny has seen his ancestors. Now they've come up with some strange news, saying that Django and Sartana were trying to summon an army of the forgotten dead again. Is he friend or foe? MxF DxK JxD. Weird things happen
1. An Unexpected Visit

**I'm really liking this new story for one reason, it has been eating me up inside to upload it. XD  
I hope you all like it cause  
if it's eating me up then please let it do the same to you XD  
hope you all like it :)  
enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**An Unexpected Visit**

Manny, Frida, Jeanette, Karen, Diego, and Django were all sitting and relaxing on the couch. It was Dia De Los Muertos and as usual Manny's family was honoring his and Jeanette's ancestors. It has been at least two years after Manny and Frida had traveled down to the Land of the Dead and had requested the help of his ancestors. Manny and Frida were very fortunate that his ancestors had agreed, after they realized that their butts were on the line just as everyone else in Miracle City, so they had to get the help of one of Manny's most powerful ancestor. The Original El Tigre, he helped and thanks to all of them Manny and his family was able to stop Sartana from destroying all of Miracle City. In the two years that have passed since then, Manny's family has grown very much larger. Jeanette is apparently his long lost cousin and she has her own powers as well, and is know as La Kitten. Also a girl from Huston, Texas named Karen Lohan. Her parents had both died in terrible accidents two years ago, she had helped Dr Chipotle Sr. destroy Manny, but changed her mind and helped him and Frida escape. They had gained another ally, Sr.'s son Dr Chipotle Jr. he developed feelings for Karen and they both are now living with Manny and his family. Karen has powers too, she has a belt, same as Jeanette, and she turns into the wolf-themed hero named La Black Loba. Since the ancestors never planned on ever coming up again they never bothered to tell them about their new family members.

"Hey Dj you wanna go and think of new ways to deface some of Municipal President Rodriguez's statues dedicated in his honor." Jeanette asked.

"Heck why not, to be honest I'm getting tired of seeing those stupid statues. They defiantly need a new makeover." Dj replied rubbing his hands all evil like.

"Oh why don't you give old man Rodriguez a break, sides I hear he's added some new things to his solid gold yacht in the marina, like a tube filled with diamonds." Frida suggested nudging Dj's arm.

"When you put it that way then who would say no to that tempting heist." Jeanette was getting very happy in an evil kind of way.

"Let's change first before we leave."

"Good idea."

Dj strummed a black guitar with stars and a skull on it, a strange black energy was coming out of the guitar, when he stopped he turned into Django of the Dead. Jeanette spins her L belt buckle and transforms into La Kitten. Before they left Diego wanted to say something.

"Hey," He got their attention. "If you won't deface the statues them maybe me and Karen can go in you place to deface them."

They thought and nodded to answer his question. He smiled and turned to Karen, who had already transformed herself into La Black Loba. She smiled as he turned into his normal self Dr Chipotle Jr. Before they left they wanted to know if Manny and Frida would like to join them.

"No thanks guys, you go and have fun." Manny wanted to stay home and spend his night with Frida.

"Yeah go and have fun, well be fine here." Frida wanted to spend the night with Manny just as he wanted to spend his with her.

"Ok see you all when we get back." With that done, both pairs of lovers had left; they left Manny and Frida with the house almost to themselves.

Rodolpho and Grandpapi Rivera were still home, they hardly ever left the house on The Day of the Dead. Rodolpho being the hero White Pantera, has always disapproved of Jeanette, Diego, and Karen's misdeeds, but he put up with it, since they always stayed out of major trouble. Grandpapi being the villain Puma Loco has always approved of their misdeeds.

Manny was beginning to wonder they could get his dad and grandfather out of the house so they could truly be alone. Unfortunately before he could ask her there was a knocking at the door.

"Manny will chu get dat I's to busy cooking de food for our ancestors." Grandpapi nearly shouted from the kitchen, he must have over heard Jeanette, Django, Diego, and Karen's chat about causing mayhem in the city.

"Why can't dad get the door Grandpapi?" Manny asked angry, he just wanted to sit with Frida and nothing more.

"Because mijo I'm hanging the photo's of our ancestors." Rodolpho replied for his father.

He sighed in defeat and got up to get the door. "Fine, I'll go and get the door." He walked over to the door as quickly as possible and when he was at the door he opened it and when he saw who it was, he was shocked at first then happy. He motioned for the guests to stay quiet to make it a surprise.

His voice was not hiding any kind of happiness. "Dad, Grandpapi. You won't believe who's here." He nearly shouted he was so happy and excited.

His dad and grandfather were surprised to see Manny so excited. "Mijo what is it?" Rodolpho asked his son, he sounded so worried.

"We's thought chu were in danger." Grandpapi was angry at him for being happy to make them worry.

"I can assure you both that I'm absolutely fine." The smile wasn't fooling either of them.

"You sure dude," Frida had walked instead of run over to see what was going on. "You look a little ecstatic rather than ok."

He chuckled before he spoke. "You want to know why I'm so happy."

They all nodded a little angry at him for stalling.

"Then prepare to be shocked and surprised." He then pulled the door completely open and as he suspected his entire family was shocked to see all of the Rivera ancestors standing at their door step.

Then the shock turned into complete and utter joy and happiness. They had all hugged them so had that they could have broken some bones. They all walked inside and had a set on the couch.

El Tigre was the one who spoke. "It is very nice to see you all again after this short time." he smiled.

"Yeah it's nice to see all of you again too." Frida was apparently very happy to see Manny's ancestors.

"So, what brings you all up to Miracle City?" Manny was a little confused to the reason of their visit. "The last time we saw all of you, was when Sartana had summoned that army of the forgotten dead two years ago."

"Well," El Tigre seemed a little uncomfortable to talk. "You see we have received word that Sartana is trying to summon a more powerful army of the forgotten dead this year."

Everyone was confused. "What do you mean El Tigre? The last time we saw Sartana was when she tried to steal Quetzalcoatl's Stone last week." Rodolpho asked.

"This was a very reliable source." The look on his face made them all shudder. "He told us that she was forming an army and that she would be assisted by her grandson Django of the Dead."

After those words left his mouth Manny, Frida, Rodolpho, and Grandpapi were all laughing.

Manny hardly had enough breath to say anything. He calmed down quickly when he saw the looks on all of his ancestors faces. "What?"

"What!" El Tigre practically shouted. "We need to stop Sartana now before it's too late." He was so furious that he practically roared the roof of the house off.

* * *

This caused Diego and Karen to stop painting one of the Rodriguez statues pink. They looked at each other and nodded. They had the same thought; they needed to find out what was happening at their casa.

* * *

The same thing was happening to Django and Jeanette at the marina. They decided to go and check out what was happening at home.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa. Tigre calm down! You need to listen." Manny was almost getting angry at his ancestor his hands were even held up defensively showing no sigh for a fight.

He growled softly showing that he understood.

"Look a lot has happened in the past two years when you were all last here." Manny gestured. "We've acquired some new family members since your last visit. And not the birth kind, more along the lines of adopted." He started to grow nervous. "And by that thunderous roar of yours I suspect that they'll be here soon."

He was right. Right after Manny said that; Karen, Diego, Jeanette, and Django had all just walked in from the side door. When Manny's ancestors saw Django they became enraged. El Tigre let out a defining roar and they all leaped at Django.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

**Awesome new story and i really like this one.  
Review please :)  
till the next chapter :)**


	2. What the hell is going on here?

**Yeah Chapter 2 Awesome :)  
I hope you all like it, cause I'm loving it :)  
Enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**What the hell is going on here?!? **

Everyone was frozen as they saw all of the ancestors attack Django. All except for Jeanette, Manny, Karen, and Diego, they had all put themselves in front of the ancestors attack, Manny had spun his belt buckle just as he jumped right in front of El Tigre; Jeanette was using her super strength to push The Mighty Cheetah and Dark Leopard away from Django, Karen and Diego used their powers to push Justice Jaguar and Golden Leon away from Django as well. Manny was having difficulty trying to keep El Tigre as bay; he kept on trying to push Manny out of the way to get to Django. Django was getting not only worried for his friends safety, but annoyed to why Manny's ancestors were attacking him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Django was furious and not in the mood for messing around with what was happening.

"Well tell you in a minuet dude, just as soon as they stop trying to attack you." Manny's voice was a little strained as he spoke.

El Tigre growled he was so angry by Manny's words that he swiped at him with his claws, and unfortunately Manny wasn't able to dodge the attack in time. The hit was directly over his left eye, the same one that was scarred by Sartana when he first received his belt.

"AAAHHH!" Manny was screaming in pain the blow had hit harder that El Tigre had anticipated. Manny covered his left eye so the blood wouldn't spill all over the place.

Frida was shocked to see her best friend being hurt, and by his own family. She wasn't just furious she was enraged. "(Gasp) Manny, are you okay!" She was extremely worried about him.

He was going to answer, but El Tigre bent down to try and helps him, Manny didn't want his help he slapped away his hand that he had offered to him. "Leave me be." His voice was somewhat weak, but all of them could detect the poison in it.

"Dude you okay." Django bent down trying to help his friend.

El Tigre growled lightly showing he wasn't comfortable seeing an enemy so close to Manny.

He ignored him, and returned to his injured friend. He wasn't the only one who was on their knees sitting next to Manny.

"Let Dr. Chipotle Jr. see him." They backed away so he could examine Manny. "Manny you should remove your hand so Dr. Chipotle Jr. can see how bad your wound is."

Manny didn't want to, but he did it any way. He knew Diego was able to help him, he just doesn't want an x-ray of his face, and then they'll know about his old scare being more than just a facial wound. They would find out that it always had been and always will be imbedded in the bone of his skull.

As Karen and Jeanette carefully cleaned Manny's face, as he lay on his back on the couch, Diego had placed a large bandage over his left eye so it wouldn't get infected.

"Manny," Diego was calm as he spoke, but he seemed worried.

"Yes, what is it Diego?" His voice was weak, but he was okay.

"Um… I was wondering if it would be alright if…I could do an x-ray so… I can see if the wound is as deep as we fear." He now has reason to worry; he knows how much Manny hates x-rays.

"Diego," his voice was still weak, but you could hear his light growl. "You know perfectly well that I absolutely hate x-rays."

"You hate x-rays?" El Tigre was confused.

Manny glared at him, but he told him either way. "I don't mind x-rays; I just dislike x-rays that involve my face."

"Oh," He felt very strange, mostly from the way Manny had said that. "Manny…"

He was automatically cut off by a strange glow coming from right next to him. He turned to see what is was and what he saw shocked him. Apparently Jeanette had spun her 'K' belt buckle and turned back into her normal self, Karen did the same. El Tigre was confused, because he never saw Jeanette or Karen before.

"Who are you two?" He was defiantly confused, along with the other ancestors.

They both just looked at him and they then turned their attention to Manny. Jeanette was the first to speak.

"Are you alright cousin?"

"Yeah I'm fine Jeanette."

"Are you sure, Manny?" Karen was just as worried as Jeanette. "Maybe you should have an x-ray," He glared at her. "Just incase."

He thought for a brief moment, and sighed in defeat. "Okay Karen I'll do an x-ray."

Karen, Jeanette, Frida, Django, and Diego all smiled.

* * *

A few moments later…

* * *

Diego and Manny came out of Manny's room. Manny was somewhat okay. Diego on the other hand was very spooked, almost like he'd just seen a ghost. Karen was worried by his expression.

"Are you okay Diego?"

"…Huh" He was in a trance almost.

Karen decided to change the subject quickly. "How do the x-rays look?"

"Oh, well … from what I saw, we can only say that he'll be alright, nothing more."

"Well that's good." She seemed a little happy that he would be alright.

"There's more isn't there." Django suddenly said. He could see that there was more to this that what there seemed to be.

Diego looked at Django then at everyone else, he sighed. "Yes there is more… apparently what you've feared Django has come true." He looked down in sadness.

This made Django realize that his fear will soon be a reality. "You don't mean…" he couldn't make the words come out.

"Yes, Django I mean that his scar was actually imbedded upon the very bone itself." He looked down in despair.

Manny just looked away from everyone. They were completely shocked, except the ancestors, they were confused.

"What do you mean it's embedded on his bone!? My blow didn't hit him that hard. Did it?" He wasn't just worried he was confused as well.

Jeanette was the one to answer her confused ancestor's question, she sighed. "When Manny first received his belt he was confronted by Sartana, she was about to attack Frida and scar her for life. Then Manny freed himself from one her bandito's grasp and selflessly put himself in front of her attack to defend Frida. He wasn't hurt badly, but the blow was so strong that on the exact spot the scar had been embedded in his skull." She shook her head and felt sorry for her cousin, sorry that he has to endure the soon to be suffering.

El Tigre sighed in relief to know that he had not truly harmed Manny so horribly. "At least I didn't hurt you too badly." When he saw the looks on everyone except the other ancestors, he became confused again. By their looks he could see despair. He sighed heavy this time. "There's more isn't there."

"Yes," Karen answered.

Before he could ask another question, there was a huge explosion and everyone, even Manny, turned to see where the explosion came from. From outside they could see all of the Flock-of-Furry, past and present; The Original Black Cuervo, Dark Canary, Scarlet Falcon, Crimson Hawk, Jade Eagle, Lady Gobbler, Voltura, and Black Cuervo. All of Manny's ancestors gulped, everyone else looked somewhat surprised. There was a long silence only to be broken by Manny.

"Hey Cuervo, what brings you and your family her?" He was a little curious.

Black Cuervo looked at him; she flew in and answered his question. "Well, I heard you scream in pain mi amore so I decided to see what was going on. Unfortunately I couldn't check it out so soon, turns out my ancestors wanted to come up for a visit," she looked around and saw his ancestors, "and apparently your ancestors came for a visit to, as far as I can tell." She felt happy that he would just talk to her like she was just her regular self Zoë, it felt nice.

He scoffed, "More or less to accuse Django and Sartana of summoning an undead army, and attacking him when he just came in." He glared at his ancestors, and drew the conversation over to them.

"If you would have listened then you can know that Django has been secretly telling us all of Sartana's really big plans, anything small we find out on our own." –He shrugs like it's no big deal- "Besides, like I already said before 'a lot of things have changed over these past two years.' You've most likely already gotten to know Jeanette and Karen," he walked over to the two 15 year old teens. "Jeanette is my long lost cousin, and Karen here lost her parents a few years ago, she came to Miracle City to find me, to ask for a belt just like mine so she could be super. Jeanette lost her parents the day Sartana had summoned that army of the forgotten dead two years ago." He hung his head in despair. "As you can see and tell things never went to well in life for them. Until love came in to their lives." He looked at the two of them and grinned very widely.

Karen immediately blushed pale red; Jeanette on the other hand was calm, for the most part. Then she and Karen were ticked.

"Manny!!" They both shouted.

He chuckled and sighed. "Relax I wasn't gonna say anything about them."

"You'd better." Jeanette was really ticked now.

All the ancestors in the room were now really confused. El Tigre just looked around and saw Karen look out of the corner of her eye at Diego. He also saw what looked like Jeanette eying Django. He smiled a tiny smile, still knowing that he was somewhat in trouble. The original Black Cuervo coughed to get everyone's attention. She and the other Flock-of-Furry ancestors had decided to land in the casa just as Zoë did.

"So now that introductions are out of the way will someone please tell us? What the hell is going on here?" All of the ancestors nodded in agreement.

Django, Jeanette, Karen, Diego, Manny, Frida, and Zoe all looked at one another, trying to find an answer. They all sighed and decided to begin when Django told them about, not Sartana's plan, but his father's plan, to summon a larger and more powerful army of the forgotten dead than Sartana had summoned two years ago.

* * *

**Awesome  
I hope everyone enjoyed it :)  
well till my next chapter bye :)  
oh and sorry  
there's gonna be a long wait for Our Time  
Cause I'm kinda have a little bit of writers block :(  
which sucks :(  
hope i get it up soon till then bye :)**


	3. Time to tell the truth

**Yeah Chapter 3 srry bout wait and junk stupid piles of home work :(  
well enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Time to Tell the Truth**

They all decided to tell them everything about this, starting about five months ago. When Django was informed, more like eavesdropping, about his father's plan to destroy the Rivera family forever. All he needed to do was to summon a more powerful army than Sartana had summoned two years ago, but he needed something else too.

"Basically, from what I could over hear he needs a Rivera to complete his plan, but it would only work if a Rivera from the past is to shed the blood of a Rivera of the present." He then looked mournfully at his friend and then he glared at El Tigre.

"Then why are you all worried about Manny?" Justice Jaguar asked. The others all nodded in agreement.

Zoe then realized something and she soon became just as worried for Manny just as; Jeanette, Diego, Karen, Frida, and Django. Django just sighed then he continued. "The Rivera he needs would have to have a specific facial wound, namely a scar, directly over an eye," He shook his head again. "But for some reason my dad had brought up that the scar must be embedded in the bone of the skull."

"Well we all know that now, so what will happen to him?" Jade Eagle was a little curious. All of the ancestors and Manny's dad and Grandpapi all nodded in agreement, they all wanted to know what would happen to Manny, but Manny, Frida, Jeanette, Karen, Diego, and Django all shivered at the thought.

Django continued either way, "The one with the embedded scar will slowly turn into a skeleton minion, who will only answer to my father," he saw all of their horror struck faces and then added, "but only if Manny comes in contact within my dad before the sunrises." He decided to stop his charade and cut to the chase as Manny is the Rivera his father needs to make his plan a reality. 'I wonder if I should warn them that he only wanted Manny is so that he could use him to destroy all of his own family. Nah I'd just worry them even more than they already are.' He then looked at his friend and then to his beloved Jeanette. The look on her face made him feel like…like he needed to help and to do everything in his power to stop what is to happen. He sighed and looked down at his guitar, he strummed it like he did before, a black energy surrounded him and the guitar, and he soon stopped his playing the black glow faded and he returned to his somewhat normal form. He didn't mind looking like this, with red and black stripped hair, witch was always patted down because of his hat that he always had on. He would wear a red t-shirt with a large skull in the middle of it, his pants were all black nothing else; his shoes were the same as when he's a skeleton. His skin is the same pale peach color as Zoe Aves, it made him feel more like a skeleton from time to time, his eyes were still the same shade of crimson, and he always carried his guitar to everywhere he would go. He decided to pay some attention to the scattered conversations.

"What are we going to do?" Crimson Hawk was getting worried, seeing that they were all apart of this too.

El Tigre sighed heavy and decided to leave the room before he caused more damage; The Original Black Cuervo saw him leave and was curious. "Where are you going mi amore?" She was curious to where her lover was going.

"I'm just going into the attic, no need to worry mi amore." After he said that everyone was confused by his words of choice.

'Why on earth would he call her 'my love' this is unbelievable.' Every Rivera was thinking at once. Even the flock, Karen and Diego thought the same. They were all confused, except the Original Black Cuervo.

El Tigre sighed, before he turned to everyone else. "You see along time ago the Original Black Cuervo and I were enemies at one time, but things had changed." He looked down trying not to see their anxious gazes, but some weren't patient enough to wait.

"Well what changed?" Frida asked, her gaze wasn't at him however, it was strait at Manny, and it was full of worry.

"Over the years we had both started to see something in the others eyes, something that made us want to be together. To be honest I don't know if there's another way to explain it." Black Cuervo answered Frida's question.

"You could say that the thin line between love and hate had started to dissolve between us." El Tigre smiled at him memory. "Over the years we started to see each other more and more, but not as enemies, more like wayward lovers." He chuckled lightly.

"We met when we were thirteen." Black Cuervo added, slightly flapping her wings (her wings are more real, not so much like a jet pack, but just as fast as her family) at the most likely wonderful memory.

"So what, you two most likely broke up at sometime right?" Voltura asked, thinking that, because every Rivera and Flock-of-Furry member has had a relationship, which ended badly for the Aves women.

Black Cuervo was confused, "What do you mean we broke up? Over the years as we grew closer to each other, we began to fall in love with great intensity."

"I'm confused, if you two never broke up, then what happened?" Dark Canary asked.

El Tigre chuckled and sighed, before answering the old villainess's question. "When we knew that we couldn't live without each other, so we decided to married."-He then shook his head in utter sadness-"But unfortunately the cruel winds of fate had decided to destroy our happiness." He looked like he was about to cry, but he kept calm.

Black Cuervo looked like she was about to cry too. "The day before the wedding, I was stricken with an unknown disease, and once we found out we already knew it would be too late. Fortunately before I became ill, I had already given birth to our children. One boy and one girl,"-She shook her head mournfully-"oh how I wish I could have seen them grow and be happy, with both of their parents." She started to cry, El Tigre walked over to her and hugged her to try and comfort her.

"Don't worry mi amore, its okay, remember every Dia de los Muertos when you came up and saw them growing every year." He cooed Dia de los Muertos to her so she would try and calm down.

Everyone just stared at them with shock, and yet they felt sorry for her. 'Never being able to see your own kids except on Dia de los Muertos it's so … so … sad.' Everyone was thinking the exact same thought, all but the two lovers whose love was taken away.

"So what happened to your kids?" Manny asked, just out of curiosity.

El Tigre and Black Cuervo both looked at him, El Tigre sighed. "Over the years, as they grew, things had started changing in the world. As you all already know, I'm indecision for the choice of good and evil." They all nodded, he continued. "Well soon enough people started hearing about me doing evil things and me helping people all around. Soon, too soon, some certain people had heard about me doing these things." –he shook his head-"They heard that I did both good and evil, so they decided to put an end to my indecision choice, but before they did anything, they asked me whether or not if I was a hero or a villain. I told them that I didn't know, and after that they told me that I had only two years to decide between being a hero or a villain."

"So why didn't you just tell them to back off?" Diego asked.

El Tigre looked at him and sighed very heavy, before he continued. "I couldn't because they threatened not only my life, but they threatened my children as well. They threatened to take them away and to raise them with those they would see more fit to take care of them." His voice broke five times as he spoke.

Black Cuervo started to try and calm him; it was obvious that they had done what they said they would do, and because of them he was most likely torn because of the decision.

"What . . . what happened to your kids afterwards." Karen soon regretted asking.

El Tigre and Black Cuervo both shuddered and then they grew enraged. "They placed them under the watch of a now former hero." Black Cuervo spat the last word, between clenched teeth.

"What enrages us is the fact that during the ancient war, she used them to her own personal needs and left them for dead." He would have looked like he was about to breakdown again, but he instead looked like he was about to blow the roof off the house.

"Wait you said 'she'? Dose that mean that your kids were placed under the protection of…" Jeanette didn't even bother to finish her sentence. The looks on both of their faces was answer enough. She didn't need an answer any way; they knew that when they said 'she', they all automatically knew it was Sartana of the Dead who was to watch after their children. But they wondered why they would choose her?

Frida was the brave one to ask. "Why would they choose Sartana to watch your kids?"

El Tigre stared at her and sighed. "Even before they came my mind was starting to change, I could tell. It wasn't until the end of the first year did I realize that the indecision was starting to mentally tear me apart. I knew that if I stayed with my children then they may have followed in my footsteps, and couldn't let that happen." He looked down with such regret at his past misfortune, that or his horrible mistake. "I knew that I had to leave, and I had to do it soon; before it was too late, I knew Sartana would be a good choice because, she knew enough to keep my children hidden while they were to peruse me." He shook his head again from the memory.

"Who was chasing you?" Crimson Hawk asked.

El Tigre moved away from Black Cuervo to lean against the wall for some support, and then he continued. "They would think of themselves as protectors you could say, but my definition of them would be destroyers. They had put themselves into power to decide the balance of the good and evil in the world. Unfortunately for me and them it was actually the duty of El Tigre to keep the balance. I didn't figure this out until it was too late, after they couldn't find me they gave up all too soon, I had to keep hidden. More bad things started to happened; the protectors had a very large problem on their hands, both forces of good and evil were starting to not feud, but they were having all out battles. The hero's kept on saying that the villain's were getting out of hand in their heists, killing people, shooting, the hero's accused the villains of doing nothing but cold blood murders. The villains obviously disagreed, the accused the heroes of coming in on their territory and doing everything that are good and the opposite of the way things were supposed to be." He grinned evilly, and then continued. "Little did anyone know that there had been a pair of green silt had seen everything that actually happened," He flashed another evil grin. "I saw what had actually happened to antagonize them."

"What happened?" Everyone wanted to know.

"Like I said before I knew I could trust Sartana because she knew to keep my children safe?" –They all nodded. - "Well who do you think wanted to stop the peace and wanted to control." He grinned.

It only took them a second to understand that Sartana has started to become evil and to want power, and to do that she needed to stop the peace and to bring in more violence.

Before he could continue or anyone could ask a question there was yet another explosion, only to their surprise it was Plata Peligrosa (aka Manny's mom Maria Rivera) and her evil sister Plata Poderosa (aka Salma, and she has a thing for Rodolfo). You could tell the difference because Maria's glove is on her right hand and Salma's glove (the same as Maria's) is on her left hand. Rodolfo just about went nuts when Maria came in, but once he saw Salma he froze in his place. He isn't scared of Salma, but she dose creep him out when she starts hitting on him, even though he still loves Maria. They came in the room, looking around somewhat.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything?" Salma's voice was very sweet, for a villain.

"We were just passing by and we over heard something that caught our attention." Maria's voice was just as sweet, but she sounded a little upset.

Her attention moved to Manny who was staring at his ancestor, and she noticed the bandage on his right eye. She immediately took off her glove turning into her normal self and walked over to Manny. "Manny, are you okay?" She was worried.

Manny was embarrassed, and tried to get him mom off his back. "Mom I'm fine," he groaned.

"You don't look so fine to me kiddo." Salma also turned into her normal self too, there wasn't much to her, but there were many differences to her and her sister. She had brown hair just like Maria, but it was strait and not curly, she wore the same close as Maria, but there different colors, her shirt is purple and her skirt is longer and its black and she wears grey shoes instead of high heels. Other than that she looks like Maria, same eye color, just as tall, and the same skin color.

"I'm seriously fine Aunt Salma." He was a little shocked to see her here, but then again his dad is home so that's reason enough.

"If so then why do you have a bandage over your right eye?" Salma countered sarcastically.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"It is nothing!" Manny practically shouted.

Salma glared then she turned her attention to someone else who would tell her what happened here, namely the only one who always tells the truth, Rodolfo. "Rodolfo,"

Rodolfo looked at Salma and he became nervous. "Yes, Salma, what is it?" He spoke in his most controlled voice that he could manage.

"Oh I was just wondering what happened here, cause I can already tell that Manny won't talk, so will you please tell me?" She batted her eyelashes in a flirty fashion.

"Uh…well…I don't think that's a good idea Salma." He was extremely nervous by the sound of his voice.

"And why is that?" She was starting to flirt more and more.

"Well if Manny doesn't wish to talk about what happened then what makes you thin that we wish to talk about it?" That was as polite as he could put it.

Salma turned to her sister, with a 'you-mind-helping-me' look on her face. Maria sighed and looked at Rodolfo. "Please will you tell us what happened here?" She asked with big brown eyes and her lower lip quivered, apart of her act to get him to confess.

Rodolfo soon began to shake like a leaf in the wind. He knew it and so did she that he would soon cave.

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk just top it with the look it burns!" If its one thing Rodolfo couldn't stand is when Maria pulls out the puppy-dog-eyes look on him. Manny just face palmed.

Rodolfo started to when Django, Jeanette, Karen, and Diego all left to cause some mischief, to when the ancestors came unexpectedly, to the entire Flock-of-Furies entrance, then he explained El Tigre's story. Those he finished to right now. "And then you two had blown another hole in the wall and here we are."

Both women stared at Rodolfo with shock written all over their faces. It took them some time to collect themselves, but they were fine. Maria looked at her son, and she looked like someone had just shoved a dagger right into her heart.

"Manny, oh Manny, please tell me are you hurt mijo?" Maria started blubbering; sometimes her motherly instincts were very annoying.

"Mom, I'm honestly fine." Manny felt annoyed to always reassure her that he was okay.

Before Maria could continue, El Tigre coughed to get everyone's attention. They all turned, and he looked a little annoyed himself. "Look, maybe its time I told you all the truth about what happened all those years ago," Everyone nodded, even Maria and Salma.

"Good, before you two came in,"-looking at Maria and Salma-"I was already getting to where Sartana had wanted to control the planet. She had started to become power hungry, so she thought if the two absolute powers were out of balance and there was no more peace, then she assumed that a war would breakout, and she was right. The protectors didn't know what to do, they couldn't prove anything about how or what had happened. As you already know Sartana is that good, so to speak." He looked around the room, and then continued. "When the protectors found out who they thought who did it, they had thought it was my children, thinking that they would take after me, but they were too late, the war had already broken out all across the planet. Somehow my children made it out, but I went along with them being lost, for their safety." He didn't shake his head, but he looked like he was about to rip something to shreds.

Diego took this opportunity to ask a question. "Excuse mister El Tigre sir," He received his full attention.

"Yes?"

"Um, I was just wondering, you said that it was because of Sartana that your children had died?"

"Yes, I believe I did, why do you ask?"

"Uh, well I was just curious, if they made it when the protectors came for them, they how did they die?"

El Tigre looked at him, and then he sighed. "Like I said before Sartana had left them for dead a long time ago, she left them when the war was just starting to breakout. They would have been lost then and there, if it wasn't for an old friend." He smiled a little, but he still kept his voice the same, and continued to tell his ancient story.

"What was your friend's name?" Django ask.

"His name is the Charmcaster; he was the one who created the Rivera family mystic objects of power. He was my closest friend; he made a lot of the mystical objects of power that very few people use today. Right before the war started, and before I was noticed by the protectors, I had Charmcaster make me two new mystic objects of power for my children, one's powers that were to be based on a Canary, and the other to be based on a Leopard." –He shot a grin to Dark Canary and Dark Leopard-"I had him make sure that the object would only work for then next in the family line to use them. I had hoped it would be my children, but they weren't the ones, but they kept the objects thinking their children may have the ability to use them. The bracelet could be copied though; same with some of the Mech Suit designs, but unlike the Mech Suit or the bracelet, the boots and belt can only be wielded by one at a time."

"So how can we have more than one at a time?" Crimson Hawk asked.

"Oh that," he chuckled. "That I believe was just a random chance or something like that." He shrugged.

"Besides I also had him make sure that the bracelet can be copied but it has more changes than the Mech Suits. Other than that, not much he did, but I wonder if he's still making mystic objects of power?" He asked himself, lost in thought.

After he said that, Manny, Jeanette, Diego, Karen, Dj, Zoe, and Frida all became nervous. They all remembered where and how they got a certain mystic object of power a year ago. But they kept calm; Manny wondered if this night could possibly bet any weirder. Unfortunately it can. Apparently Charmcaster had over heard his old friend's story, and decided to pop in for a visit. He didn't make an explosion or anything; he just walked in and placed his hand on his old friend's shoulder. He looked somewhat strange, but also kind of cool. He wore an old black t-shirt with a yin yang symbol on the front and on the back it had three Chinese symbols in a circle, from what they knew they could tell that they said honor, courage, and love. He also wore faded black jeans that flare; his hair was a complete and utter mess, like he'd never even heard of a brush before. His skin was the same color as El Tigre's. He smiled and then spoke.

"It's been a long time hasn't it my old friend." Charmcaster's voice was so strange, yet so familiar to everyone, in one-way or another.

"Yes it has, you look well my old friend." He smiled. "What brings you here?"

He shrugged, "Oh I just came to get something that was stole from me last year."

"What was stolen?" El Tigre was curious.

"It was another El Tigre belt, just like yours, but it was still untested when it was stolen by Manny and his friends."

El Tigre was a little confused, but then turned to look at Frida and saw that she was wearing an El Tigre belt just like his and Manny's. "Ah, I see. Was there anything wrong with it, before it was stolen?"

Now Charmcaster looked confused now, "Nothing was wrong with it, I was ready to take it to the person who was to wield it, but apparently they came to me instead."

"Wait, wait." Manny interrupted, "are you telling me that Frida is supposed to use the new belt?!"

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying Manny, I had a feeling that Frida was to wield an object of power, but I didn't know what kind of object. But when word reached me about that time she stole your belt and how good a job she did using it, I decided Frida was able to handle it. I was going to go looking for her the night you all stole the belt, since it was given to its rightful owner I decided not to take it back."

"Then why are you here?" Jeanette asked.

Charmcaster looked at Jeanette and smiled. "Like I already said, I over heard my old friend explaining his old story. So I thought I'd drop by for a visit." He moved over to sit on the couch; everyone else was standing, Manny was leaning against the couch with Frida by his side, Jeanette and Dj were sitting next to Diego and Karen on a coffee table, Zoe was by her family, Black Cuervo was standing next to El Tigre who was leaning against the wall next to the couch staring at his old friend, and the others were just standing next to one another by the fire place which is hardly used.

Before anyone could talk, before anyone could do anything, Manny started to shake violently, he fell to his knees withering in pain, but there was no screaming. It was as if his voice was lost, that or the pain was just too great for any sound at all. Everyone was in shock even Charmcaster. None of them knew what to do. Suddenly there was, yet again, another explosion. And this time was the worst, because on the other side was none other than Sartana of the Dead and her son the Son of Sartana, riding on a giant skeletal monster of the forgotten dead.

* * *

**Yes sorry for the long wait and junk  
but i swear that either I'm getting lazy or something (shrugs)  
well either way please  
leave a review my inbox needs a reason to live X3**


	4. The Double Cross

**Hi, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I haven't had any good ideas for a long time, so I hope you all like it. If not please tell me.  
Oh, and Charmcaster leaves when Zhar and Sartana showed up.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**The Double Cross**

Everyone stared at Sartana and her son Zhar of the Dead, Frida was the first one to do something, she transformed into La Tigresa and she took a fighting stance. Jeanette and Karen both did the same, Jeanette transformed into La Kitten, and Karen transformed into La Black Loba, and then everyone else did the same, and readied themselves, except for Django.

Then Zhar spoke, "You have only two options, you can give us the boy and die or you can't give him to us and be obliterated." His voice was strait and even, almost robotic.

None of them showed any signs of letting him anywhere near Manny. He smiled, and snapped his fingers, and the suddenly the large skeletal monster of the forgotten dead raised its hand. Everyone knew what was going to happen, the Flock started their jetpacks; Jade Eagle, Crimson Hawk, and The Original Black Cuervo all grabbed someone in the room; Jade Eagle grabbed Karen and Diego, Crimson Hawk grabbed Django and Jeanette, while Black Cuervo grabbed her lover and Frida. Maria grabbed Manny, and they all flew out of their as fast as they could. And fortunately they all made it out safely, and then they all landed on a sidewalk.

Maria handed Manny to Django, "Keep him safe," that was what she had told him. She then had taken off into the sky, and left him there, holding the last piece of his father's plan.

If only she knew that he wanted her to give Manny to him, "Now to complete the plan." Django whispered to himself, a wicked grin forming on his face. He stood there, watching everyone even Jeanette fighting a useless fight. The Flock of Furry was all firing their lasers with Maria, Diego, and Salma, while the Rivera heroes charging head on and the Rivera villains were firing missiles from behind. Jeanette, Karen, Frida, and El Tigre were all ready to sink their claws into the skeletal monster. Soon he heard footsteps coming from behind him; he turned around and saw his father right there. A wicked grin on his face just like there was one on Django's. Django held out his arms and Zhar grabbed Manny with his skeletal hand.

"Good work my son; soon our plan will be complete."

Manny's eyes were tightly closed; he felt his mother's gloved hand grab him and the wind blowing harshly in his face, but the wind soon faded and he tried to move. But Manny couldn't move even if he wanted to, all he could do was quiver in pain, nothing else. But he did feel something, like he was being grabbed by a gloved hand, it could have been anyone in the room, but it felt different, almost cold; like death. He automatically thought of who it might be, Django, Sartana, or Zhar. Manny opened his eyes a little, and saw the half-skeleton half-cyborg face grinning evilly at him. He gulped, he knew what would soon happen, but he had to fight it. Then Manny lost the feeling in his left arm, he looked and gasped, his entire left arm was skeletal! The transformation had begun! Then his right arm!

"Transform into El Tigre and destroy your loved ones." His voice was overpowering Manny; he had to do as he was told. Zhar placed Manny on his feet, and he transformed into El Tigre, and little did Manny know, but his emerald green eyes were darkening, becoming red almost a crimson shade, and the white of his eyes were darkening as well. Manny walked towards his family, as they were all fighting the monster, it suddenly stopped attacking them, and it backed down.

Everyone was confused, then the air had become almost heavy with darkness, and everyone could feel it. Jeanette and Karen looked left, and then right, they had a bad feeling that someone was going to attack them, the Aves women, Maria, Salma, and the Rivera villains all descended from the sky. They all could feel a chill running up their spines. Then they had heard someone walk towards them, when the footfalls had stopped everyone remained still and then he attacked. Salma was tackled to the ground, and everyone was in shock by what they saw, it looked like a skeletal version of El Tigre, only he was as tall as Manny. Maria was about to help her sister, when the skeleton had suddenly attacked her, he pounced just before she could grab him. What she saw however had practically given her a heart attack, for the skeleton not only looked like Manny, because it was Manny. Somehow Zhar must have been able to get to her son, and just thinking about it made Maria's blood boil. The skeleton stared at her, almost like he wanted to tell her something, he couldn't though, but he instead raised his arm, ready to strike, Maria saw this however, and kicked him off of her. He landed without a scratch on him, then he stood and every Rivera that saw him felt one of their heart strings being plucked. Frida felt tears of pain roll down her face, and her sadness was soon replaced with rage, as she frantically looked for Django or Zhar either would do. Then she saw him, Zhar, a look of confidence on his face almost, and right next to him was Django, with the same look on his face. Manny was ready to attack, but Zhar stopped him, to everyone's surprise.

Manny looked up to his new master, a look of confusion on his face, but Zhar nodded, saying that he was allowed to finish them off. He smiled a cold evil smile, and turned back to everyone. "This will be fun." His voice was so alien to them all now, Frida could see something in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was. Then she looked to Django the double crosser, and then she saw it, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter being short, I wanted to upload this bad, and please tell me if the chapter sucks, I haven't writen a chapter for this story in who knows how long. Either way, sorry about the chapter being short again. Please Review, my inbox needs a reason to live.  
Well later.**


	5. Confusion

**Here you all go chapter 5 and I'd like to thank**** Michaelyamatowielder for helping me get and idea for this chapter. Well enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Confusion**

The Rivera's were all ready to attack Zhar, from what they just saw; they had a good feeling that he was controlling Manny. While the Flock of Fury, had to deal with the skeletal monster, Jeanette, Karen, and Diego were ready to help the Rivera's take down Zhar. Frida was just staring, at the one person who meant more to her than anything else in the world, her other half almost. But for the moment she had to everything in her power to save her lover.

Then it began, the Rivera's were fighting hard, but Zhar was able to doge all of their attacks easy. One punch or kick after another he avoided easily, even their missile and laser attacks were easy to dodge. Yet the Rivera's fought hard, refusing to give up.

The skeletal monster on the other hand was a different story; the Flock was having an easy time fighting it. They were able to lead it away from any high populated areas, and once they were in the clear things would get explosive.

Then there was Frida and Manny, best friends forever and now enemies. Frida knew what she had to do; she took a stance and readied herself. He did the same, as they stared each other down; he made the first move as he charged head first towards her. She was able to doge easy, but not without him leaving a deep wound. She didn't cry in pain however, she wouldn't let him get to her like this; she had to fight him no matter what. Then she made her move, she tried her hand at doing the Spinning Armadillo, when she did it was a success, but he recovered quickly, apparently its easy for one to recover when you're a skeleton. '_Looks like this will be a long battle_,' Frida thought as she jumped out of the way of an areal attack.

While all of this was going on inside of Manny's mind there was a fourth battle taking place. Manny's emotions were battling a skeletal Manny, while they we fighting, there was one emotion missing from the battle the one emotion that would decide the victor of this fourth battle. _"So this is the best this pathetic child can do? This is going to be much too easy!" _Skeletal Manny's voice was perfect in scarring anyone.

"We are not pathetic, besides you'll never beat us!" Fear spoke out in bravery to show that he was ready to fight no matter what.

He laughed at Fear's bravery which made Manny's fear cower. _"You are all weak, embrace the darkness like some of your smarter emotions that has already done so. It'll be all over much faster and no one will ever scare you again nor will they ever dare challenge you." _His voice was so powerful that possibly any emotion of Manny's would do his bidding. For Fear was now in his possession, as would the others too would be under his control.

Outside of Manny's head, the skeletal monster was all the way near the ocean, while Zhar was still winning against the Rivera's. Frida and Manny however were still battling it out, Frida had fortunately minor wounds. Manny being a skeleton had no wounds at all, but this would still be a long battle. Manny pretended to be hurt to get her close, it worked she walked right into his trap, but when he was on top of her and he was clear for the final blow, he stopped. She was waiting for his blow, but when Frida looked up his look was almost apologetic, like he was fighting something inside of him that wanted complete control. Frida took his freeze up to her advantage; she kicked him in the stomach, freeing her temporarily.

She got up as did he; they were ready to go at it again when they all had heard a huge explosion that came from the ocean. They all turned to see what had happened; by the looks of it the Flock of Fury must have used their fury cannon. It must have been more powerful with the extra lasers from their ancestors. With this going on, Zhar was able to get away and Manny saw this and did as his master did, but Frida saw Manny try to escape and she tackled him, making it impossible for him to escape.

Maria turned around to see where the noise that she heard came from, to her surprise Zhar had left. Maria could also see that her son was trying to get away, and Frida was having a hard time holding him down. Maria then jumps on them to help hold her now skeletal son down. Frida was grateful to see Maria helping her out, and then soon joined Salma, and a few members of the Flock of Fury, Frida couldn't see which members though.

Back inside Manny's head, there were about 15 emotions left, including the one that would save Manny from completely turning into a skeleton, but that emotion was in a dormant state of mind. The Skeletal Manny was easily taking the emotions, but they were all hiding in good places. _"Come out; come out where ever you emotions are."_ He called out. Then he heard a rustle in the bushes nearby, _"There you are." _ He walked over to the bushes and found four emotions all neatly kept together. They were Happy, Timid, Sadness, and Cowardice; they were all scared, as Skeletal Manny showed a wicked grin. _"Don't be afraid, I wish not to hurt any of you. Just come and join me, then everything will be alright." _His voice showed kindness, the kind that can get anyone to do what you wanted them to do. They were mesmerized by his voice, so they joined him. _'It's useless for his emotions; they'll all join me one way for another.'_

Outside of Manny's head, they were all back at Casa Del Macho in the living room, with Manny seated in a large steel cage.

"What are we going to do now?" Jade eagle was very confused.

"Manny tried to escape, but Zhar didn't say a thing to him, what dose it means?" Justice Jaguar added.

Everyone was confused; none of them were looking at Manny, only Frida was. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with Manny, like everyone else, but she was just looking at his expression. Django was nowhere to be found, and no one really cared either. Frida was just staring, nothing else, until there was yet another explosion, creating the fourth hole in the wall of the house. Frida turned to see who it was this time, and to everyone's surprise they didn't know who these strangers were. Not even skeletal Manny, who saw behind Frida who had arrived? There were four of them, two were girls and two were boys. One girl had chocolate brown hair, but her hero outfit was quite unique, it had a long red scarf which seemed similar to Justice Jaguar's tie, long black elbow length gloves with dark grey wrist bands, her red skirt was short and it had pointed ends, under that she had what looked like black leggings and knee length boots, her shirt was white and over it was a light brownish-grey tank top, and she had a grey mask on. But what got Frida's attention were the girls emerald green eyes, almost the exact shade as Manny's. The boy next to her looked just like El Tigre; the only difference was his dark blue eyes, just like Frida's. The girl next to him, actually looked a bit like Zoe, but she was a skeleton, and her outfit had a blue center with two red skulls, her boots and gloves were also the same as Zoe's. The last one a boy about Manny's age, was muscular and what he was wearing was quite scary. His armor looked very powerful, he had shoulder pads, large black elbow length gloves, knee length black boots, and around his waist was a red shaded belt. His eyes struck fear into all of their hearts, except Manny's.

"Who are all of you?" Frida dared to ask.

The skeletal girl answered her question. "We are not from here, or should I say not from this time. My name is Alice of the Dead, this is my twin brother Derek of the Dead, and we are the future children of Zoe and Django of the Dead." She pointed to herself and to her brother. "These two are our friends, Miguel Rivera and Isabella Maria Carmela Carmelita Zoe Rivera, and they are the future children of Manny and Frida Rivera."

* * *

**Well there you all go an interesting cliffhanger to my new chapter. We have the arrival of my four OC's Bella, Miguel, Derek and Alice.  
Well read, review and enjoy. Till the next chapter, later, and please review everyone.**

* * *


	6. Who…What…Why… How?

**Well here you all go chapter 6, I hope you all like :) Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Who…What…Why… How?**

After Alice said those last few words, everyone in the room was dead silent and was completely immobile. No one could move a muscle not even breath. Even Manny couldn't do anything but stare, what was to happen in the future, Frida was the one who was able to get out of her shock and find her voice first. "What…I don't understand, what do you mean mine and Manny's future kids?"

Bella and Miguel looked at her, "We will be you children in the future, but right now we need to help dad, mom." Frida felt faint almost, from just hearing them call her mom. She almost fell against the cage Manny was in, but he helped her keep her balance.

Then Derek stepped forward, while Alice spoke. "My brother and I came along; because we are the only ones who can help you have Manny, unless you want to ask our dad. And I know none of you wants to do that, neither does Derek." Frida and a few others who had unfrozen looked at the boy in the armor. She was right even if someone tried to mention Django's name he'd rip them to shreds. Unfortunately Django won't give them that chance, because he had just entered the room from the window.

"I don't think so; this is my fault, besides my dad could only control Manny for a little while." Everyone turned to see Django just casually leaning against the wall. "Look I know you all hate me, and you all have good reason to, but right now you need to know what is wrong with Manny."

Frida was confused. "Why should we trust you, you're the one who got Manny into this mess." She wasn't to comfortable seeing Django at the moment.

Derek just ignored them and went to work on Manny. He looked him the eyes, and Manny looked back, everyone was listening to Django saying that n order for Manny to become completely skeletal, all his emotions had to be forgotten, short of pushed aside so to speak. Once all of them were gone, so would Manny be gone. Derek was half listening, but concentrating on Manny, then it happened. A large red vortex opened in front of Manny. Everyone was either surprised or cared, Derek didn't care which, "Now we need to help Manny, for now only a few of us will have to enter Manny subconscious mind and save him."

Frida stepped forward and looked at the large vortex into her lovers head. "H-how many of us can go in? And who or what will we be facing if we go in?" She spoke barley above a whisper, but Derek could hear her clearly.

"Only five can enter, I will have to come. I'd say that you should come as well, along with Django, Zoe, and Bella. The rest of you must stay behind and make sure he doesn't go running off." He threw his thumb at Manny. "If so, we could be trapped in his head forever, so make sure he doesn't leave no matter what." They all stared at Derek, all but Frida and Bella. Frida stared at Manny and Bella stared at her boyfriend.

"Okay, if it helps Manny, then I'll go in." Frida's words snapped everyone out of their shock. "I don't care what the risk is I'll go in.

"Frida think about this what if there is another way? It could be a horrible trap we don't even know if they are yours and Manny's future kids." El Tigre placed his hand on her shoulder, before she took a step towards the vortex.

"If you wanted to know then why didn't you say so before?" Bella asked, and everyone turned to face her. "Miguel and I can prove that we're their kids." She looked at her waist and spun an invisible belt buckle, transforming her back into her normal self, and Miguel did the same. Once everyone saw them with their normal close on they were shocked. Bella looked Just like Frida but with Manny's hair color, eyes, and his cocky grin. Miguel looked like Manny, but he has Frida's hair color, eyes, and her uncanny ability to get easily distracted.

El Tigre took his hand off of Frida and said out of shock. "Huh, they really are Manny and Frida's future kids…"

Frida looked back at the vortex, before she stepped in Bella, Zoe, and Django came up behind her. "Don't go in without us, we need to stick together. Who knows what we'll find in his head anyway." Zoe told Frida. She nodded, and they all walked in and Derek went in right behind them, closing the vortex.

Everyone left out there knew what they had to do now; they had to make sure Manny would not leave Casa Del Macho for any reason what so ever, but Zhar had other things in mind. "_Oh this is going to be fun._"

Meanwhile in Manny's head, Bella, Derek, Frida, Zoe and Django had just entered into Manny's head. What they found looked well surprisingly empty.

"Are you sure we're in the right place? It looks so hollow and empty in here." Frida said out of curiosity.

"Of course you all are." A strange voice said, it sounded like Manny's but different somehow.

"Who are you, show yourself." Zoe called.

"I'm over here, please be quite if you yell to loud he'll hear us." The voice was coming from some nearby bushes.

Frida looked at the bush and walked towards it; everyone else followed but was cautious. "Hello, who's there?" Frida asked when she was closer, and out came well what looked like Manny, but he had glasses on and a book under his arm.

"Hello, I'm Manny's knowledge, or well, I was. Is he around, I don't want to be next, oh please you must wake him up, or else he'll never leave." Manny's knowledge was cowering almost as if he was afraid of something or someone.

"Whoa, its okay dude, were here to help Manny anyway, so tell us who is he and what is after you?" Frida kneeled next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her and saw something, he didn't know what it was but it seemed like it was something good.

He looked at everyone behind Frida and got up, "Okay I will tell you all, but we need to get to high ground if we stay here for too long he'll find us and no one will be safe when he shows up." He looked around and started walking to some not so distant mountains, everyone shrugged and followed, there they found a cave and all walked in, Zoe and Django had built a small fire. Frida was leaning against the cave wall near the mouth of the cave.

Once the fire was built, everyone sat around it. "So tell us who's the one who's after you is?" Django asked.

Knowledge looked at him, then at Frida and sighed. "He is the one who came when Zhar had grabbed Manny; he just appeared we were all just we'll so to speak minding our own business when he entered he just up and took control. We didn't know until it was too late, when he did what he had to he left it under Zhar's command to attack the Rivera's but he changed it to attacking Frida, why I don't know. Either way he started taking some of the emotions and pieces of Manny's mind, almost all of them are gone but aside from me I know that there are about 5 left, including him. I was in this region when it all happened, Manny's mind can be a jungle at times, but at others it can be a wonderful place. You must all remember this; the one emotion that can save Manny will be in the area he hides but the area he keeps closest to him. This is all I know I'm afraid I must leave you all, please find him and save Manny but don't cross his path. Please save us all." After he said that, he got up and looked out into the woods he knew that he was coming. "You al must leave, but not this way, leave out the back of the cave it will b safer to get out there than out here." Everyone looked at him, Frida's stare was the most intense one, but she got up and went to the other end of the cave with everyone but knowledge in toe.

Before they went to far away, she did say one thing. "Thank you, stay strong." After that they all walked and walked, while Knowledge had come face to face with Skeletal Manny.

"_So this is where you were Knowledge, I must say I'm quite impressed to see how long you've been able to keep away from me. But your struggles were useless, now join me child, everything will be alright."_ He had a black cloak on now, and he held out his arm, and Knowledge joined him, and his voice had depended from before. He knew it now more than before, he was getting more powerful, and the more pieces he had of Manny the more power he would get.

* * *

Outside of Manny's head things weren't getting pretty; Zhar had come in and was causing much trouble. He wanted Manny back, but everyone there did as they were told and were to keep Manny in the house until they came back.

"Get out of here Zhar, before we force you out!" Crimson Hawk shouted. She then blasted him with her laser, but he dodged it with ease.

"_You'll all have to try better than that to get me to leave."_ Zhar's words angered them all, El Tigre and Black Cuervo were standing close to Manny, and the others were trying to keep Zhar at bay.

"I hope they can get back soon, I don't know how long we can keep this up mi amore." El Tigre whispered to his lover.

"I know, but until they return we have to protect Manny." Black Cuervo grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Things were going to get out of hand in a little bit, and they both knew it.

* * *

Back in Manny's head, Frida and the others had made it out of the cave and towards the next area of Manny's mind. "Whoa." That was all everyone could say, for what they saw was something they didn't want to see. They saw all the girly-girly things far and wide, puppies, magazines, romantic-comedy movies, and worst of all plushy-toys.

"Whoa, where the hell did we end up; this doesn't look like Manny's head anymore." Frida said and to her and everyone else's surprise her voice sounded like a boy's voice, she looked down at herself and found that she looked like a boy too. Everyone else did the same and what they saw completely freaked them out, Zoe and Bella were boys, while Derek and Django were girls.

After a few moments of freaking out, Frida was ready to get moving again, "Come on lets get going, and we need to find the Manny who lives here, or at least is hiding here."

They all nodded, and started walking down the slope, and into the pretty pink valley, where they saw a girl with very curly hair skipping; she had on a black jacket, a yellow and orange stripped dress, and brown shoes. She looked very happy; it was as if she didn't know what was going on around her.

"Hey, um excuse me but where are we?" Frida called to the girl, when she turned around everyone practically had a heart attack, because the girl was Manny.

"Oh you must be who Knowledge was talking about, he told me about you. I know that he s on his way and that you are trying to find he who can save us all. Please save us, we need your help. You must all leave quickly, go to the farthest end of my valley and search for the empty dessert. There you will find them. Now go quickly before he catches you." She grabbed Frida's hand and urged her to go on ahead.

"No we want to stop it here and now. Besides how bad is this guy anyway?" Zoe asked.

Feminine glared at her, "He's not just dangerous he can hypnotize you into obeying him, now please go if he gets all of you then all will be lost. Please leave now."

They all looked at her serious face and nodded; they ran off into the distance. While Feminine waited for him to come and get her. He came soon; he was right in front of her when Frida and the others had made it to the other end of the valley and crossed into the dessert area.

"_My dear Feminine you look quite lovely right now, will you tell me where they went off to? If not, then you can join me if it makes it easier on you. You know out of every piece of this child that I've gotten o far you by far are the most beautiful. Please would you care to join me for a stroll?"_ His kind words had worked on Feminine she followed him, and when she did she became a part of him. He also knew now where Frida and the gang were headed. He also knew that Zhar was beating the Rivera and the Aves' outside of Manny's head. Soon enough he would have control of the boy, once that happened he and Zhar would rule the planet with an iron fist. _"Soon we will rule this world and no one will stand in our way, not even __**her**__."_

They had all made it to the dessert area and what they saw there was the one think in Manny's head so far that actually made sense. They all saw what looked like a good and evil Manny fighting each other.

"Hey! Can you two tell us where to go from here?" Frida called to the two fighting. They turned to look at her and the stopped immediately what they were doing, and ran over to them.

"You must be them, please come with us." The one with a white El Tigre outfit said.

"Only her, the rest of you must stay here and help me keep him at bay if we can when he arrives." The one with red eyes said. "I am Evil, and his name Good, we are two of the three remaining emotions."

Django, Zoe, Derek, and Bella all looked at each other and nodded. "Fine, Frida will go on ahead, we will help you when he comes."

Frida looked at them all and nodded. "Let's get going." After that was said, he appeared, Skeletal Manny, and he was ready to take over Manny forever.

"_Hello Ms. Suarez. It's so nice to finally meet you. Would you like to talk for a little while? Or would you rather join everyone else."_ His voice had a certain power to it that could draw anyone to him and make them do his bidding, and Frida could let it right off the bat. Yet she was stronger than he was and he knew it, so did she.

"Wha-what, you think that I'm just gonna go and do what you say, or ask me to do? Well I have news for you pal, you aren't going to take control of Manny!" Frida was furious, he was the reason that she was about to lose Manny, she wasn't about to let him get control of Manny.

He wasn't surprised by her unwillingness to join him, _"Frida be reasonable, if you join me I can free Manny. All you have to do is join me, all of you must join with us all."_

Everyone other than Frida was already lost to him, they were now his. Frida knew this, and she had to run, "I will stop you, no matter what it takes, if it means to save Manny then I will risk my life to save him."

Skeletal Manny just laughed at her, once everyone was with him. _"What does it matter, you and he who will save Manny, will be mine just like you. Now come quietly or do I have to force you?" _His words had no effect on her.

"I'd rather die then join you, I will save mi amore!" Frida yelled, and the last two words she said echoed through out Manny's head. Then it happened, a bright green light was shining out in the distance, and a thunderous roar could be heard. He came running up to them, he grabbed Frida and ran back into the vast dessert area.

"Don't worry mi amore I'm right here." His voice was so beautiful it made Frida's heart almost skip a few beats. She looked up and what she saw make her drool. For carrying her was an older Manny, he looked like the original El Tigre, only much hotter.

"Manny…" She was at a loss for words, but he wasn't.

"Frida thank you for freeing me, we will go back and face him soon, but for now. You need to rest up." He was right, she was feeling very sleepy, and they both knew that the battle to come would be like hell.

* * *

**Well there you all go, and please review my inbox needs a reason to live.**


	7. Ultimate Power

**Finally I'm updating this story for the last time, that's right people, this is the last chapter for "One Strange Family Reunion".So I hope you all like it, and I'm glad that I don't have to type another chapter for this story, mainly because I'm typing too many as is. So enjoy everyone. :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Ultimate Power**

Frida awoke only three hours later, and she felt amazing, and she looked amazing too. She knew, because in front of her was a mirror, and she looked just like an adult. Her hair was longer and her clothes seemed to grow with her. She looked around the area for the hot Manny she saw before, and she found him easily, he was staring out in the distance, as if he was watching something or someone. Frida walked over to him staring out in the same direction that he was. She could see that everything was dark out there.

"Are we going to attack him soon, or is he coming to us?" Frida asked after a little bit, she wondered idly if time in Manny's head passed by differently than outside his head.

"We're going to attack first; I don't want to wait anymore. Though I want you to be careful Frida, I worry about you, and you know that right?" Manny told Frida, he sounded worried to Frida, but she wasn't and she didn't know how much he truly worried about her, but she had a feeling that she would soon enough.

"I know Manny, but I want to do anything that I can to help, because I just can't lose you mi amore, I just can't." She leaned her head against his shoulder as they both looked out into the distance, they never looked in each others eyes they entire time they spoke to each other. Manny soon sighed as he took a fighting stance, Frida backed up a bit, confused. "Looks like he won't let us come to him, he wants to come to us."

Frida understood; she soon took a fighting stance too, waiting for that skeletal Manny to arrive. She wanted to kick his sorry behind until he was gone forever from Manny's mind. She was ready for this fight, she just knew it.

* * *

Though outside of Manny's head, only a few minuets had passed rather than three hours, El Tigre and Black Cuervo were still in front of the cage that Manny was in, some of the others were already down for the count, Zhar was extremely powerful, but no one was going to give in, no matter what. Jeanette and Karen were two of them; no matter how many times Zhar hit them or knocked them down. They'd just keep on getting back up each and every time. It was practically becoming a stalemate, but not for long, Zhar soon summoned up a couple dozen of his banditos by strumming the deep notes of his large bass. Things weren't looking too good, as they fought, they all hoped that what ever was going on in Manny's head would soon end and they won't have to deal with Zhar anymore.

* * *

Though back in Manny's head, something big was about to happen. Frida and Manny were back to back, both readying themselves for whatever was going to happen next. All was quiet, too quiet… then it happened, the Skeletal Manny attacked them, but he wasn't after the last Manny, he was going after Frida. She wasn't able to move out of the way in time for him to land a blow, but there was enough time for someone else to take the blow for her instead. Frida gasped when she looked up to see the older Manny, the last of his emotions being taken by Skeletal Manny. He had a skeletal hand in his cut, where Frida just was, she was pushed out of the way before that could have been done to her.

She felt tears streaking down her face as she watched her lover being lost to him. She had never felt so helpless, then he looked at her once the older Manny was gone, there was a smile on his face. She was confused, but she shook it off as she rose to her feet, trying to pull herself together. She didn't notice that everything around the two of them was getting darker and darker. Frida didn't notice, nor did she care, she was feeling her anger boil inside of her as she stared at the creature who had taken away the one person who meant the world to her. The skeletal Manny just continued to grin at her.

"_You don't get it yet do you Frida? There is no hope for you or for Manny, it's too late." _His grin widened as he saw a look of shock flash across Frida's face. _"Now I'll ask you once more Frida, will you join me willingly or do I have to force my hand."_

Frida just laughed at his words, he still grinned at her though. "I'll never join you even if you torture me into joining you, I won't." He still grinned at her, and this confused Frida. Skeletal Manny soon ran up to Frida, he grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up and into the air.

He started laughing, _"You still don't get it, there is no hope at all, even if you somehow defeat me, there is no possible way for you to get you beloved Manny back Frida, besides he'd be better off without you anyway, as would I." _

That's when it happened; Frida felt her rage practically blind her she was so angry by his words. It was as if her body was on fire, which it was, her entire body was surrounded by a bright blue flame. At the sight of this, Skeletal Manny dropped her and backed away, as if he hated the power coming from inside of Frida. Frida noticed this and now she was grinning, she soon spun the La Tigresa belt around her waist and transformed into her alter ego, the flames around her growing larger in the process. This angered the skeleton, he glared at Frida as she closed her eyes and concentrated, all of her energy was now moving around her body. She opened her eyes and yelled out, "ANCIENT TIGRESS SPIRIT! I SUMMON YOU!" The power emanating from her was unbelievable; it was consuming everything that was darkness within Manny's mind. The skeleton had screamed out in pain as it was being destroyed and everyone who was taken by it was now free, including Bella, Derek, Django and Zoe.

Once the light had all but vanished, everyone got up and looked around, trying to find whoever it was who had saved them all. When they looked in the direction where Frida was, she wasn't there, instead there was a beautiful sky-blue flame colored tigress. She was smiling at all of them, they were confused, but not for long when the tigress soon tackled Manny and licked him, in a way that seemed like kissing.

They all smiled soon, as the Manny who Frida was kissing started laughing. "Okay, okay, I love you too Frida, now get off of me."

She giggled as she got off of Manny. "I'm just happy to see you dude, but one thing is bothering me."

No one was really surprised when they heard Frida speak. "What's bothering you?" Manny asked.

"How the heck are we gonna get out of your head." She answered also looking around a little bit, trying to find someway out. As she did this and everyone besides Derek started talking, Derek walked a few feet away from them and brought out what looked like a black mystical guitar, she looked at it and sighed, as he strummed a few string and a red vortex opened up, just like before. Everyone saw it though this time around, no one said anything when Derek had out his guitar away; it was obvious that he didn't like having powers similar to Django's.

This reminded Frida that Django was still on thin ice for making them go through all of this, though in time, he might prove to be a friend once more, but for now, he'd better watch out. Everyone besides Frida and Manny soon walked towards the vortex and readied themselves to leave, but Frida needed a second to transform herself back to normal. Frida was back to normal with in seconds, she was once again the short, loveable, and crazy chica that they all knew and loved. She quickly joined everyone, as they all left Manny's head none of them looked back, for they didn't want to ever come back, though no offence to Manny, it's weird to venture into the mind of anyone that they know and despise/love.

Once outside, they all saw Zhar and his banditos fighting everyone, Django soon left as Frida and Zoe joined in the fight, while Derek and Bella went to look at their unconscious siblings. Zhar was soon beaten when Frida started kicking his ass; he was surprised, as was everyone else when she started doing this. Once Zhar had left, so did Derek, Alice, Miguel and Bella, they all had said something about getting back to their own time to have dinner or something like that. The Rivera ancestors and the Aves ancestors all started talking to one another, while Rodolfo and Grandpapi, with the help of Karen, Jeanette, and Diego all started fixing all of the holes in the wall. Salma and Maria started talking to each other about their views on fighting for good and evil, since Salma was a villain, and Maria a hero. The Original Black Cuervo and El Tigre were both talking to Zoe, telling her about their lives when they were her age, she normally would have been board out of her mind, but she was strangely interesting in the story that they were telling her.

As all of this was going on inside the Rivera Casa, Manny and Frida were on the roof, staring up at the beautiful starry night sky. Manny was back to normal, his arm wrapped around Frida's waist, and her head on his shoulder. The moment was perfect, they were alone, and they were together. It was what they wanted, to just be together and to be alone. Frida had a smile on her face, and she just knew that Manny had one on his face too, everything was just perfect, Frida soon moved away from Manny, so that she could face him. He smiled at her as she leaned forward, her nose touching his, smiles on both of their faces, and blushes all around. Frida licked her lips and she neared her lips towards Manny's and he did the same, in mere seconds their lips touched, and it felt amazing, they closed their eyes to enjoy the kiss even more. Then something happened as they both kissed, they could see something behind it, they saw their future lives pass before their eyes. It wasn't in detail, but it was still beautiful. They saw them as adults, together with their children, and it looked perfect, their families were with them, and there were no other words that either of them could thing of that wasn't perfect.

As they parted they sighed as they both looked into the face of the one person who meant the most to the other. Frida soon blushed as she moved herself into a comfortable seating position next to Manny. He smiled and looked back up at the sky, as did Frida, the starts soon grew dim. They both looked off into the distance and saw that the sun was starting to rise; this meant that their ancestors would soon be leaving to go back to the land of the dead. Though Frida still smiled when she saw the sun rise, "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful Manny?" She asked, as she stared out at the rising beauty.

"Yes, I know of something that is much more beautiful than a common sun rise." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and grinned at him.

"Oh yeah, what is it then?" She asked, moving closer to Manny.

"You, of course," He smiled at her, as he too moved closer to her, there was practically no space left between them as they sat like that. They both looked away from each other when they heard a door open and both the Rivera and Aves ancestors walked out, saying their goodbyes as they left. One by one they all jumped into a vortex that had opened up on the balcony, the last two to leave were El Tigre and Black Cuervo, and they both looked at each other before jumping in. Manny and Frida were a bit confused, but both decided not to ask what was wrong, once they were gone, Vultura, Lady Cobbler and Zoe all left, as did Maria and Salma. Everyone besides Manny and Frida all soon went to bed, they looked at each other before climbing down and going into the house.

Once inside, Manny turned to look at Frida, "You know what Frida."

"What Manny…?" Frida asked.

"This has probably been the strangest family reunion of my life." He chuckled a bit, as did Frida.

"I have to agree with you on that Manny, this has been one weird night, and I'm ready to hit the hay, what about you?" Frida asked as she yawned.

He smiled at her and soon yawned himself, "I'll hit the hay too, and I'm beat from one heck of a long night." Both laughed lightly again as they walked to Manny's room and went to bed.

**The End

* * *

**

**Well that's it, I hope everyone liked reading this story, and no, there will not be a sequel, still, I hope you all liked it either way. :) So please read and review on my other stories. Seriously review people, my inbox needs a reason to live! XD well either way, later peoples, until I update another story of mine. :)  
**


End file.
